In the case of form-lockingly operating weaving machines, the heddle frames are both during lifting and also during lowering operated directly by the shed-forming machine. This requires a rigid connection between the lifting units of the shed-forming machine and the weaving frame. Connecting elements are known, among others from Swiss Pat. No. 538 559, which are inserted into the heddle frame actuating device, in particular between the heddle frame and the free arm of a lever of the heddle frame actuating device. These connecting elements can carry out various functions. They create the hinged connection to the heddle frame and permit a problem-free exchange of the heddle frame during a changing of the fabric article on the weaving machine. They permit furthermore by changing their length, an adjustment of the basic position of the heddle frame. The connecting element achieves a play-free power transmission and if necessary an easy exchange in the case of a defect, while maintaining the power transmission both during the pull or draw cycle and also during the push cycle.
Such connecting elements have usually at least one pivot joint which rests between two sheet-metal plates, which bolt is connected to the free arm of a lever or with the heddle frame. Since modern weaving machines operate at high speeds, there exists the demand that these connecting elements are of a very low mass and yet still very strong. The heretofore used weldable material has proven to be of insufficient strength at high operating speeds and stresses.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a connecting element of a light, simple, however, strong structure, of a highly solid material, without using welding or soldering points during assembly. The requirement remains that the pivot joints for facilitating a quick exchange of the heddle frame can be installed and removed easily in axial direction out of the opening in the heddle frame or in the lever. Of course, the connecting element must be arranged within the heddle frame division and may not have any parts which project toward adjacent heddle frames. That is, the width of thickness of the heddle frame is to be equal to or less than the heddle frames.